One Day More
by WaitingForTheLights
Summary: Emma Gibbs is an intern at NCIS and one day the NCIS team meets up with the BAU. Terrible summary. I wrote this awhile ago and figured I'd post it now.


A young brunette woman, Emma, slid into a seat in the middle of the lecture hall. The middle was the perfect spot. If you sat in the front you felt morally obligated to answer questions and if you sat in the back you gave the impression that you really didn't care. She pulled out a pen and began flipping through the handout she was given as she walked in. Hopefully, this guy didn't turn out to be a joke like the last one. The presentation was given by the Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI. From the brief glances at the packet, it looked credible enough; but she would try and without judgment until the presentation was over.

"It's time for everyone to take your seats!" Professor Ash called.

The slightly graying, overweight professor stood at the front of the lecture hall pointing to his watch. People quickly scrambled to find an empty seat in the lecture hall while Emma sat sipping her coffee. Once the room was silent, the professor spoke again.

"Thank you to those of you who actually bothered to show. Let me remind you that being present for this lecture is worth 25% of your grade and for some tracks this is a graduation requirement. So, if you see someone who isn't here, who should be here, get on your cell phones and text them to drag their lazy butts here." Professor Ash said.

The class chuckled at the professor's remark, and a few even pulled out their phones. Emma looked around the room trying to find the old guy who would be lecturing them. She couldn't find him, but it was possible that he was somewhere down in front.

"Now, without further adieu, I would like to introduce our guest speakers from the BAU at the FBI, SSA Jason Gideon and Dr. Spencer Reid."

The lecture hall filled with applause as an older man stood next to Professor Ash, while the younger one stood there awkwardly. He didn't look to be much older than they were. Emma rolled her eyes. She had been to crime scenes since she was a child. What could this guy possibly teach her that she didn't already know? Probably how not to dress.

"Thank you. As Professor Ash said, I'm SSA Gideon, and the guy next to me is Dr. Reid." the older man began.

Instantly half-a-dozen hands shot up in the air. The young man's eyes widened and he gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Questions already?" Gideon chuckled.

The hands remained in the air, and Gideon nodded at a girl in the front row.

"How old is he?" a girl asked.

"Well…" Gideon began.

"I'm 25." Dr. Reid said.

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" the girl furthered.

"Well, you see, I have three doctorates, one in Mathematics, one in Chemistry, and one in Engineering." Dr. Reid listed off nervously.

"What are you some sort of genius?" a guy from the second row shouted.

"I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." Dr. Reid rambled.

"So in other words, a genius." the guy said.

"Technically speaking." Dr. Reid said.

The class erupted in whispers and Professor Ash was quick to quiet them. Emma sat there watching Dr. Reid nervously wring his hands. She took another long sip of her coffee while the whispers continued to ripple. Sure, he may be smart; but how much experience did someone that young have? Well, her interest was piqued.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Professor Ash shouted.

The lecture hall quieted down and Dr. Reid nodded in thanks. Agent Gideon nodded for Dr. Reid to speak.

"As Gideon was saying, we work for the BAU, which stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit. Basically, our job is to profile criminals…" Dr. Reid began.

Dr. Reid was interrupted by the _Harry Potter_ theme song. Dr. Reid's face became puzzled, and people looked through the room for the culprit. Emma's cheeks instantly turned red, as she realized that it was her phone ringing. She quickly dug through the front pocket of her backpack to silent it. When she finally grabbed her phone, she looked at the caller ID: Dad.

"Miss Gibbs, anytime now." Professor Ash said sternly.

"Sir, it's my dad." Emma said.

"I wouldn't care if your father was the President of the United States, Miss Gibbs, whatever it is, it can wait until the lecture is over. See me after class." Professor Ash said.

Emma nodded and turned her phone off. Professor Ash wasn't one of her biggest fans, to say the least. Well, more like he wasn't a fan of her father, so he turned his frustrations to her. Emma slid down in her seat to hide her embarrassment and SSA Gideon took over for Dr. Reid. The more Dr. Reid actually spoke, the more intrigued Emma became. For once, this guy actually knew what he was talking about, and he wasn't too much older than she was. She was almost sad when the lecture drew to a close. A question-answer session, ended the lecture; and Emma's hand shot up. Agent Gideon nodded her direction.

"Dr. Reid, your credentials are quite impressive. I was wondering, in your professional opinion…" Emma began.

"Miss Gibbs now is not the time for your nonsense and mocking. We all remember last time; besides we are out of time for today." Professor Ash interrupted.

Emma bit her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to yell at Professor Ash, but now was not the time.

"Now, if you have any questions about the BAU or profiling, there's a business card attached to the end of the handout with a number to call. We'll also stick around to answer any questions. Thanks for your time." Agent Gideon smiled.

Applause erupted one last time and the class began to pack up their belongings. Professor Ash, made eye contact with Emma, reminding her she had to meet with him. She sighed and slung her backpack over her shoulders and headed for the front of the room. Agent Gideon's phone began to ring.

"Reid, I have to take this, I'll be right back." Agent Gideon said.

He stepped out the side door as Emma approached Professor Ash.

"Miss Gibbs, I don't know what you were trying to pull, but it's not going to work in my classroom." Professor Ash stated.

"Professor, I didn't do it on purpose." Emma argued.

"Your Daddy isn't going to bail you out of this one." Professor Ash said.

"I'm sorry, and I don't know what more there is to say." Emma said.

"I should have known to expect this behavior from you. You are after all, _his_ daughter." Professor Ash huffed.

Emma sighed and looked at Dr. Reid, who appeared to be watching them. He must have read Emma's silent pleas for help, because he walked over to them.

"About that question you wanted to ask earlier…" Dr. Reid said.

"Oh yeah…" Emma said.

She looked at Professor Ash, who shook his head.

"You pull another stunt like this and I will dock your grade." Professor Ash said walking away.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Dr. Reid.

"Thanks for that, Dr. Reid." Emma said.

"You're welcome. Usually, I'm not good with the subtle message 'save me' thing." Dr. Reid said.

"You did just fine for me." Emma smiled.

"Is he normally like that?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Just to me." Emma said.

"Really, why's that?" Dr. Reid.

"A long story, which involves my father. Speaking of my father, I have to go. Thanks again, Dr. Reid." Emma said.

Emma quickly headed for the exit.

"What about your question?" Dr. Reid called after her.

Emma was already out the door, and didn't hear him. Reid sighed as Gideon walked back into the classroom.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Gideon smiled.

"Emma Gibbs." Reid said.

"Any relation to…" Gideon began.

"I don't know, she never said." Reid said staring at the door Emma had exited.

"Well, Hotch, wants us back so we should probably get going." Gideon said.

"A new case?" Reid asked.

Gideon simply nodded and they packed up their things and headed back to the BAU.

… … …

Emma quickly rounded the corner, pulling her long brown hair back into a ponytail, and ran into Agent McGee. There was an explosion of papers that McGee had been holding.

"I'd give it a 7.5." Tony said lounging at his desk, with his arms behind his head.

"A 7.5?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, the coffee last week was a perfect 10. You didn't quite hit the landing on this one." Tony smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and bent down to help McGee pick up the papers.

"Sorry, about that Tim, I wasn't watching where I was going." Emma said.

"It's not me you should be worried about." McGee said.

"He's pissed then?" Emma asked.

McGee quickly looked over his shoulder for something.

"You could say that." McGee said.

"That's an understatement. Gibbs was like a ferocious mother bear woken early from hibernation." Tony said.

Emma looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow at him.

"and he's right behind me isn't he?" Tony cringed.

"Yes, he is, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head and walked to his desk, ignoring Emma.

"Dad…" Emma began.

"You're late, Gibbs. We don't pay you to be late." Gibbs said blankly.

"I'm an intern, technically, you don't pay me." Emma said.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee stood watching what was expected to be a showdown.

"Twenty on Emma." Tony whispered.

"No way, Gibbs won't go easy on her just because she's his daughter. Remember last time?" McGee said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tony." Ziva commented.

"You in then?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded her head, McGee shrugged his shoulders, and they continued to watch Gibbs and his daughter.

"As a member of the team, you're expected to be on time, no excuses." Gibbs said and took a drink of his coffee.

"I was in class. A class which happens to be a graduation requirement and I kind of need to graduate to become an NCIS agent, _Dad_." Emma argued.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and nodded.

"There are some files you should look at on your desk." Gibbs said.

Emma pushed her bangs out of her eyes and walked to her desk.

"Yes! Cough it up, McWrong." Tony hissed.

McGee scrunched his face and dug in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Tony. Tony smiled at the twenty in his hand.

"Some mole model you are, Tony." Ziva commented.

"You mean _role _model and what's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked.

"Taking bets in the office. Tsk. Tsk." Emma said.

"Well, your back was to me, so you didn't see." Tony argued.

"But I did." Gibbs said.

Gibbs was standing in front of Tony holding out his hand. Tony reluctantly handed Gibbs, McGee's $20. Gibbs handed McGee back his money, but still held his hand out to Tony. Tony dug for his wallet and handed Gibbs another twenty.

"Behave in front of the interns, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Gibbs walked away toward the Director's office. Emma smirked at Tony, and Tony stuck his tongue.

"Real mature, _Agent_ DiNozzo." Emma teased.

"That's Senior Agent DiNozzo to you, _intern_." Tony shot back.

Emma chuckled and flipped through the stack of files on her desk. Tony walked over to her desk and sat on it.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"You can start by giving me twenty dollars." Tony said.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"I'm short twenty dollars because you tattled, so come on pass it over." Tony said.

"I don't think so." Emma said.

"I'm a Senior Agent, _intern._" Tony furthered.

"DiNozzo, try that again and you'll be filing her paperwork for her. Grab your bags; we got a dead petty officer." Gibbs said.

"Where?" Ziva asked.

"Quantico." Gibbs said.

Gibbs grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator, quickly followed by Ziva and McGee.

"But he was just up there…and then he was…whoa…" Tony stumbled with his words.

"Is that confusion I smell? Must come with old age, _Senior _Agent DiNozzo." Emma teased.

Emma grabbed the bag from behind her desk and followed after her father, Ziva, and McGee. They arrived at the crime scene to find Ducky and Palmer waiting for them.

"Gibbs, it's a good thing you've arrived! This gentleman won't allow Mr. Palmer or myself to enter the crime scene." Ducky spoke.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm on strict orders not to allow anyone to enter the premise." A man said.

"I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS." Gibbs said.

"Sorry Agent Gibbs, but I'm on strict orders." The man said.

"Who's orders?" Gibbs asked becoming very irritated.

"Mine."

A man in a FBI jacket stepped underneath the yellow tape.

"Fornell, you can't keep me from my crime scene." Gibbs said.

"This isn't your crime scene, Gibbs. Go back to NCIS." Tobias Fornell.

"I can see the dead navy officer from here. This is under NCIS jurisdiction, my crime scene." Gibbs said.

"I do believe that this is FBI territory, Gibbs." Fornell said.

"Fornell, would you care for a walk?" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

"Watch them and don't let them in, Masterson." Fornell told the guard.

Agent Fornell and Gibbs walked a ways from the crime scene to be out of ear shot. This left Emma, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer with Masterson.

"So how well do they pay at the FBI?" Tony asked.

Emma chuckled while Ziva and McGee could only groan. Tony was being typical Tony. Palmer walked up to Emma.

"Hi, Emma." Palmer smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, Palmer." Emma smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something." Palmer asked.

Emma coughed in surprise; luckily Tony saved her and added his two cents.

"She's way out of your league, Jimmy. I'd try someone at Homeland Security if I were you." Tony said.

Palmer walked away and chatted with Ducky.

"Oh the keen sting of rejection." Tony said.

"Why'd you do that?" Emma asked.

"When Gibbs isn't here, I am Gibbs, and there is no way Gibbs would let you date Jimmy Palmer. Besides, it would break rule number…" Tony said.

"Neither you nor my father can tell me who I can or can't date." Emma said.

"Gibbs, you can't date Palmer, and it's rule number twelve, DiNozzo." Gibbs said reappearing with Fornell.

"So what's going on, boss?" McGee asked.

"Why don't we go find out, Tim." Gibbs said stepping under the yellow tape.

Ziva, McGee, and Tony quickly followed Gibbs. Emma moved to follow, but she was stopped by Agent Fornell.

"You look prettier every time I see you, Emma." Fornell said.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Tobias." Emma smiled.

She quickly hugged Fornell.

"How's school?" Fornell asked.

"Good, my only problem is Dad." Emma said.

"He just doesn't want to play favorites." Fornell said.

"I know. He wasn't too happy when Director Shepard assigned me to his team." Emma said.

"How did happen anyways? I never knew Jethro to be one to take on interns." Fornell said.  
"_Jenny_, persuaded him. Convinced him that I was like him, and that I needed to learn from the best." Emma smiled.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with him, you're always welcome at the FBI." Fornell smiled.

Emma laughed and headed toward the team. McGee handed Emma a pair of gloves and then proceeded to take pictures.

"Make sure not to touch anything, intern." Tony said.

"Tony, I'm not an idiot. I've been coming to crime scenes almost as long as you have." Emma said.

"Yes, little intern, but you were usually on the outside looking in. Inside things are different." Tony said.

Emma put the gloves on and walked to where her father was talking with Ducky.

"What's it look like, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It's hard to say, until I can further examine him, Jethro; but I'd say he's been dead no longer than twelve hours." Ducky said.

Palmer inched closer to Emma.

"So, Emma…" Palmer began.

"Palmer, quit flirting with my intern and get to work." Gibbs said.

Palmer quickly jumped away from Emma. McGee reached to grab something.

"Agent McGee don't touch anything. You're here as my guests, and I will not have you messing up my crime scene." Fornell said.

"But I thought that this was our investigation." McGee said.

"The Director's working out the minor details." Gibbs said.

The team quickly photographed what they could and then headed back to NCIS. Emma barely had time to sit in her desk, when Gibbs wanted answers.

"What do you have for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss." McGee said.

"McGee." Gibbs mimicked.

"Um…our dead petty officer is Jonathan Farris, originally from Green Bay, Wisconsin." McGee said.

"Cheesehead, nice." Tony said.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs reprimanded.

"Right, Farris was last seen on the Georgetown campus with some buddies. Apparently he was registered to attend a lecture there today, but was a no show." Tony said.

"What lecture?" Emma asked.

"The one on profiling with the FBI." Tony said.

"That's where I was this morning." Emma gasped.

"Did you know, Jonathan Farris?" Ziva asked.

"I've never seen him before." Emma said.

"Well, I want more information on the kid before Fornell gets here in the morning." Gibbs said.

Ziva, McGee, and Tony instantly began typing away on their computers. Emma just stared at the petty officer's picture on the screen.

"Emma, come on, let's go home." Gibbs said.

"But…" Emma tried to argue.

"There's no arguing this one, come on." Gibbs said.

Emma sighed, grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and headed to her father's truck. She opened the passenger door, threw her backpack in, and climbed in. Gibbs started the car and headed for home.

"Emma, if this case…" Gibbs began.

"I'm not emotionally compromised." Emma said.

"If at any time you are…" Gibbs began again.

"I'll let you know, Dad." Emma said.

Gibbs nodded and turned the radio on. Emma stared out the window watching the traffic.

"Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we just get delivery?" Emma asked.

"Pizza it is then." Gibbs said.

"Bacon and onion?" Emma asked.

"Sure, kiddo." Gibbs smiled.

Once they got home, Gibbs went downstairs to work on his boat, while Emma looked over her lecture notes until the pizza came. Emma ate her pizza and soon fell asleep on the couch. She woke up the next morning in her room. Her father must have carried her like he had when she was little. Only she wasn't so little anymore. She was twenty-two years old, about to graduate from Georgetown. Emma quickly got ready to go back to NCIS. She rode into work with her father. They walked into NCIS headquarters in silence. Once they got off the elevator, Gibbs didn't look too happy. It appeared that Fornell had brought some friends from the FBI with him.

"What the hell is this, Fornell?" Gibbs asked.

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs. Our directors agreed to a joint investigation…" Fornell began.

"With NCIS leading." Director Shepard added.

"With NCIS leading, with the assistance of the BAU." Fornell said.

"The what?" Tony asked.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and I'll let Hotch do the introductions." Fornell said.

A tall, unhappy-looking man, stepped forward.

"I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and this is my team: Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, SSA Jason Gideon, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer…" Hotch began.

"Reid." Emma finished.

"Yes, Reid. And your team?" Hotch said.

"We have Gibbs, agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, Mossad Liaison Ziva David, and our intern Emma Gibbs." Director Shepard said.

"You know the doctor?" Tony asked.

"He was, um, one of the lecturer's yesterday." Emma blushed.

"He looks a little young to be a doctor." Tony commented.

"Now that the meet and greet is done, can we get down to business?" Gibbs asked.

Suddenly, Abby came running into the bullpen.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby shouted.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, eyeing up Derek Morgan.

"SSA Derek Morgan with the BAU, pleasure to meet you." Derek smiled.

"Do they all look this good at the BAU?" Abby asked.

"Abby, I believe you had something to tell Gibbs." McGee said jealously.

"Yes. I was examining the pictures and I noticed something." Abby said.

"What did you notice, Abby?" Director Shepard asked.

"McGee, can you pull the photo's up?" Abby asked.

McGee went to his computer to bring the picture up.

"I was looking and the pictures just doesn't match up. What you ask, doesn't match up? Take a look at his feet." Abby said.

"There seems to be nothing different about them." Ziva pointed out.

"Except they're not Navy regulation shoes." Emma said.

"Correct! Also, Look at the size." Abby said.

"Size 14." Prentiss said examining the photo.

"Exactly." Abby said.

"Why does the shoe size matter?" Morgan asked.

"Well you see, in our dead Petty Officer's backpack were his gym shoes and they were…" Abby began.

"A size 11." Reid commented.

"Maybe he likes to make his feet look larger." Tony pointed out.

"There was DNA on the shoes." Abby said.

"And?" Gideon asked.

"It doesn't match the petty officer, does it?" Reid asked.

"Nope. I'm running the DNA through our database as we speak." Abby nodded.

"What happened to the Petty Officer's shoes then?" Emma asked.

"The only ones we found were his gym shoes." Abby said.

"That means…" JJ began.

"That this guy is keeping something from every victim, specifically shoes, and placing them on the next victim. If he gets that far, his next victim would have Petty Officer Farris's shoes." Gideon said.

"That also means, that there are more cases. Prentiss, Morgan, I want you to head back to the crime scene." Hotch began. "Gideon, you'll come with me. We're heading to Georgetown. Reid and JJ, you'll work from here."

"Ziva and McGee, you're going to the crime scene with those two." Gibbs said.

"What about me boss?" Tony asked.

"As Senior Agent, I need you to watch the intern, and she's staying here, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

The teams split and headed in their own directions. Tony did not seem happy to play babysitter. He sat at his desk moping until JJ said she needed to find MTAC to fill Garcia in. He jumped at the opportunity to get away from the desk and to be in company with a pretty lady.

"Now intern, I will be right back. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tony said.

Tony smiled at JJ and escorted her to MTAC. That left Emma alone with Dr. Reid in the bullpen. Reid was sitting at McGee's desk, trying to decipher something on the computer.

"So what were you doing in the lecture yesterday?" Reid blurted.

"What am I, a suspect?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm just curious." Reid said.

"Figure it out, Dr. Reid, profiler extraordinaire." Emma teased.

"I don't know." Reid said hesitantly.

"Then tell me what you do know?" Emma asked.

"You're an intern with NCIS, but you go to Georgetown. Your father is Jethro Gibbs…" Reid rambled.

"You seem to be doing pretty well to me." Emma smiled.

"But what about Professor Ash?" Reid asked.

"He hates me because he has an ex-wife in common with my father. Anything else you need to know?" Emma said.

"I could just look in your file for anything else." Reid said.

"But this way is much more fun. Don't you want to know how old I am?" Emma smiled.

"You're 22 and going to graduate from Georgetown in May." Reid said.

"Did you get all that from profiling?" Emma asked.

"No, I just pulled your file up, besides we're not supposed to profile people we work with." Reid said.

Emma gasped and walked over to McGee's desk where Reid sat.

"Cheater." Emma said.

"It's not cheating, it's using my resources." Reid said.

"No, that's cheating, Dr. Reid." Emma smiled.

"No, it's not." Reid laughed.

"So then you won't mind if I do this." Emma said.

She pressed the power button on the monitor, reaching over Reid.

"What did you do that for?" Reid asked.

Emma smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Am I ruining some moment between the two of you?" Tony asked.

"Of course not." Emma blushed.

Emma backed away from Reid and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I did ruin something, didn't I? Actually, I don't want to know." Tony said.

Emma laughed and her phone began to ring the _Harry Potter_ theme song.

"What song is that?" Reid asked.

"Hedwig's Theme from Harry Potter." Emma said.

"What's Harry Potter?" Reid asked.

Emma picked up her phone and saw the look on Tony's face. His face looked like Christmas had come early.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Tony smiled.

"No, should I?" Reid asked.

"Good luck." Emma whispered to Reid.

Emma answered her phone, it was McGee. He wanted her to check something on his computer. Emma forced Reid out of McGee's desk while Tony explained Harry Potter to him.

"Harry Potter boy wizard? Lord Voldemort evil dark wizard? Dumbledore? Ringing any bells?" Tony asked.

"No." Reid said.

"I thought you said you read." Tony said.

"I do. I can read 20,000…" Reid began.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well, apparently you don't read enough if you've never heard of Harry Potter." Tony said.

"Most of what I read is factual." Reid said.

"Don't make excuses." Tony said.

"You'll have to forgive, Tony. Harry Potter's the only book series he claims he's managed to read so far; but I still think he Sparknoted it." Emma teased.

Reid chuckled and Tony scowled. Ducky suddenly came rushing into the bullpen.

"Where's Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He's at Georgetown, with…." Emma began.

"Hotch and Gideon." Reid finished.

"I can call him if you'd like." Emma said.

Ducky nodded fervently, and Emma dialed her father's number on her desk phone, putting it on speaker. Tony and Dr. Reid surrounded Emma's desk too.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered.

"Jethro." Ducky said.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Does the name Natalie Starke mean anything to you?" Ducky asked.

"No, is it supposed to?" Gibbs asked.

"It should, her name and address was on a piece of paper lodged in our dead petty officer's throat." Ducky said.

"Get the paper to Abby for analysis." Gibbs said.

"Already being processed as we speak, Jethro." Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs commanded.

"Yes, Boss." Tony stated.

"Take Emma and Dr. Reid, and go pay Natalie Starke a visit." Gibbs said.

"Right on it boss." Tony said.

Tony pressed the end button, stood up straight, and puffed out his chest.

"Come my little underlings." Tony said.

Emma rolled her eyes and followed Tony to the elevator with Reid. Tony drove to Ms. Starke's residence. They pulled up to what looked to be a mansion. When the engine stopped, they stepped out of the car. Tony led the way and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"We're here to see Natalie." Tony said confidently.

"She's busy, sir. You're going to have to come back." The woman responded.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Tony said whipping out his NCIS badge.

"Follow me, please." The woman said.

The woman led them through a massive foyer, through a sitting room, and into an office. A young blonde woman sat behind a massive desk. She was talking on her phone, but saw the group enter the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman hissed.

"Natalie Starke, we have a few questions for you." Tony said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Natalie hissed.

"We're with NCIS ma'am; it should only take a moment of your time." Emma said.

Natalie gave a disgruntled look and ended her phone conversation.

"If I lose business because of you, you can expect to hear from my lawyers." Natalie said.

"Natalie, have you seen this man before?" Reid asked.

Reid showed her a picture of the petty officer.

"No." Natalie rushed.

"Look again." Tony said.

A bell began to ring and Natalie groaned.

"Excuse me for a moment." Natalie said.

Natalie quickly rushed out of the room. Tony followed her out of the room. Emma looked at Reid who was examining the bookcases.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked.

"Clues." Reid said.

Emma nodded her head and looked for clues too, having no idea what she was looking for. Meanwhile upstairs, Tony peeked into the room Natalie entered. She was caring for an older man who was bedridden.

"Natalie, have you found him?" the elder man asked.

"Dad, when I say I'm working on it, I mean I'm working on it." Natalie said.

"And I'm not going to live much longer. I need to see my son." The man said.

Natalie scowled and plumped her father's pillow. She tucked the blankets around him and left the room. She instantly ran into Tony.

"What the hell is this?" Natalie spat.

"I…um…I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest bathroom." Tony said.

"No, you're coming downstairs with me. I'm done with this." Natalie growled.

Back downstairs, Emma was looking at some papers spread on a table. She spotted the name Jonathan Farris.

"Dr. Reid." Emma whispered.

Reid walked over and examined the paper Emma was looking at. It was the will of Andrew Starke.

"What is Jonathan Farris doing on Mr. Starke's will?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure, but she lied to us." Reid said.

"Who knows what else she could be lying about." Emma said.

Natalie walked back in dragging Tony.

"Out! I want you out!" Natalie shouted.

"No can do, you're coming down to NCIS." Emma said.

"For what?" Natalie scoffed.

"This gives us a motive." Emma said holding up the will.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natalie fumed.

"Don't worry, you will." Emma said.

Tony led the woman to the car and drove back to NCIS. The rest of the teams were waiting at NCIS when they got back. Natalie sat in interrogation alone.

"Something doesn't seem right about this." Morgan said.

"What we got the bad guy, or in this case bad girl." Tony said.

"She doesn't fit the profile." Reid said.

"She's stressed, stress can lead people to do crazy things." Emma said.

After fifteen minutes, Gibbs walked into the interrogation room.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked.

Gibbs ignored the question.

"Why am I here?" Natalie asked.

"I think you know why you're here." Gibbs said.

"Well you're mistaken." Natalie said.

Gibbs sat down at the table.

"You lied, Ms. Starke." Gibbs said.

"When?" Natalie asked.

"You said you didn't know the man in this photo." Gibbs said.

"I swear to you I've never seen him before!" Natalie cried.

"Then why is his name on your father's will?" Gibbs furthered.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Jonathan Farris, the man in this photo appears on your fathers will." Gibbs said.

Natalie's face instantly dropped.

"That's Jonathan?" Natalie whispered hoarsely.

"I thought you said that you don't know him?" Gibbs said.

"You've only asked if I've seen him before. I've never seen him before." Natalie said.

"Then how do you know him?" Gibbs asked.

"He's my brother." Natalie confessed.

"Brother?" Gibbs questioned.

"My…my father he cheated on my mother when they were together. Jonathan Farris is one of my bastard brothers." Natalie said.

"One of?" Gibbs asked

"I have three." Natalie said.

A man in a grey suit stepped through the room.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm Ms. Starke's attorney, and we're leaving." The man said.

"We're not done here." Gibbs said.

"Yes you are." The man said.

The man grabbed Natalie by the arm and led her out of interrogation. Gibbs pounded his fists on the table and walked out of the room. Emma and Reid walked down to Abby's lab.

"Emma!" Abby cried.

Abby wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck.

"Is that your man?" Abby whispered.

"I think you've been down here too long, he's with the BAU." Emma whispered back.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Last I knew, he stormed out of Interrogation." Emma said.

"Hold on, we must call him." Abby said.

Abby dialed Gibb's number and put him on speaker phone.

"Gibbs, I have more!" Abby said.

"Good, what is it?" Gibbs asked.

His voice seemed to echo. Emma turned around to find her father leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I ran that hair found on our petty officer in our database and we got a match. Jared Henry." Abby said.

"That name sounds familiar." Emma said.

"It was also on the will." Reid said.

"Did I forget to mention that Jared's DNA was a partial match to Jonathan's? They're half-brothers." Abby said.

"Let me guess, they have the same Daddy." Gibbs said.

"Correct! 10 points for Gibbs! But wait there's more." Abby exclaimed.

"What is it, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"He's dead. Died three months ago in a house fire," Abby said.

"I think that's more than coincidence," Gibbs hissed.

Gibbs turned on his heel and headed for the elevator when Dr. Reid chased after him.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Gibbs," Reid called.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"I was thinking…the MO's of the two brothers' deaths are completely different. Too different. Henry died in a fire yet Farris was shot to death. Most unsubs…"Reid began.

"Meaning?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's unlikely it's the same person," Reid answered.

The elevator door shut between them leaving Dr. Reid standing in the hallway before the elevator. Dr. Reid nodded his head and walked back into Abby's lab.

"I think that went well," Emma chuckled.

"He shut the elevator on me," Reid added.

"Hey, at least he listened,' Emma smiled.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find Tony, Prentiss, Ziva, Morgan, Gideon, Hotch, McGee, and J.J. talking.

"Two brothers dead, our next target is the third." Gibbs said.

"But what about Natalie?"McGee asked.

"We find the third brother, we'll catch her in the act," Hotch said.

"McGee, who is he?" Gibbs asked.

"If I could put in my two cents," a voice from the computer said.

"What the hell?" Gibbs hissed.

"Go Garcia," Hotch said.

"I've done some digging and let me tell you that it wasn't easy. Cross-referenced…" Garcia began.

"Baby girl," Morgan interrupted.

"Tommy Craig, he's a senior at Saint Anselm's Abbey School…"

Before Garcia could finish, the two teams were headed out. McGee quick called down to Abby's lab to let Reid and Emma know that they were leaving. After getting stuck in traffic, the Gibb's team and the BAU team walked to the office. The passed a somewhat familiar looking redheaded woman walking out with her teenage son.

'Tommy Craig, where is he?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not allowed to…" the secretary began.

"Damnit, it's a matter of life or death," Gibbs cussed as he flung out his badge.

"He—he left with his stepmother as you walked in," the secretary said.

"Stepmother? I thought he only had a stepfather?" Tony questioned.

"They're still in the building, lock it down!" Gibbs hissed.

The secretary looked startled but she did as she was told as Emma turned around she saw that Ziva had already gone. Gibbs barked for each of them to take an exit. Emma followed her father with Tony. Gibbs rounded a corner when he pulled out his gun.

"Freeze!" Gibbs shouted.

As Emma and Tony caught up, the redheaded woman had stopped but she had a tight grip on the teenagers arm.

"Let go of the kid," Gibbs said.

"This is a misunderstanding," the woman said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "She said she was my real father's lawyer, that he wanted to see me."

"She's not his lawyer," Gibbs said.

"Then who is she?" Tony asked.

"His ex-wife," Emma answered. "Anne Starke."

"It's Morris now," the woman said.

The redheaded woman slowly turned around and looked at them before she released the boy. Tony motioned for Tommy to come closer to them and the teenager obeyed. Gibbs walked forward and handcuffed the woman.

"I didn't do anything," the woman protested.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he began walking the woman out. After the teams reassembled, they met back at the Navy Yard. Emma stood with Dr. Reid, Gideon, McGee, Ziva, Prentiss, J.J., Morgan, and Tony behind the window in Investigation. Hotch and Gibbs were interviewing Anne when Gibbs opened the door for Natalie to come in.

"So Natalie was in on it," Tony said.

"Natalie didn't lose anything. What Anne was supposed to receive was divided among the boys after the divorce. Natalie stood to inherit it all if her brothers were gone," Reid explained.

"Then why did her mother do it?" Tony asked.

"Because Anne knew that her daughter would do anything for her," Gideon interrupted.

"Anne has cancer, one that only a rigorous treatment and a bunch of money will give her even a chance at living," Emma added.

"In a weird way, she just didn't want to be a burden on her daughter," Prentiss said.

Finally, it was time for the BAU to head back to Quantico. There weren't many goodbyes, just a few handshakes and waves. As the FBI agents walked away, Emma turned her head toward the elevator to see Dr. Reid look back at her. Emma smiled as he waved at her as he walked into the elevator. She knew this wasn't the last she'd see of Dr. Spencer Reid.


End file.
